


to keep away the chill

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the lifetime that follows an endless year of ice [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 500 word fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Peggy Carter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve pulled from the ice after a year, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Let me talk to him,” she demanded. “Let me. I was there.”Steve Rogers was found a year after his plane went down. On a mission with the Commandos, he's pulled into his memories. Peggy helps him find his way back out again.





	to keep away the chill

“Base to Cap. Come in, Cap.”

Steve’s voice crackled over the radio.

“Cap to Base. Whaddya need?”

Peggy smiled, overhearing Steve’s casual chat over the radio on a clandestine mission. That told her he was relaxed. A good sign.

“All’s clear on this side,” came Dugan’s voice. “I think HYDRA heard Dernier coming and cleared out.”

Now the men were bantering as they continued sweeping the abandoned base. After a few minutes, though, Peggy realized one voice was missing from the chatter. She shoved the agent at the radio out of her way.

“Base to Cap. Cap? Where are you?”

The men fell silent. The radio hissed. “Cap?” No. She couldn’t do this again.

“Where is he?” she snapped to the Howling Commandos. “Where’s Steve?”

Now the chatter was businesslike. Morita’s voice came through.

“I got him! I got him. But it’s…. not good.”

Images of terrible things swept through Peggy’s mind as Morita continued, “He’s standing in a walk-in icebox, not moving.”

“Steve?” Peggy’s voice cracked, just slightly. She ignored it, daring the men around her to comment. She wasn’t going to lose him again, dammit. Not so soon. Not like this. 

“Steve, what’s going on? Are you alright?” 

Morita spoke again. “I think he’s saying something. It sounds like he’s saying ‘no,’ over and over.” 

Peggy’s heart cracked in her chest, just a little bit more.

“Let me talk to him,” she demanded. “Let me. I was there.”

The men in the room backed up, clearing away from her. 

“Steven?” She took a deep breath. He needed her. Pull yourself together, Margaret. “Steve, can you hear me?”

Morita again. “He nodded, just a little. Keep going.”

“Steve, you’re going to be just fine. You’re not-” she cleared her throat. “You’re not in the plane, Steve. You’re in New Jersey. You’re not alone.”

She took another fortifying breath. “Morita’s there. Nothing bad will happen. You’re safe.”

“Jones is here, we’re gonna get him out of the icebox,” Morita’s voice crackled. “One sec, Peggy.”

She sat in silence, clutching the radio.

“Okay, Peg, keep taking,” Jones said. “It’s helping. He’s looking right through us, but he hears you.”

“Steve,” she said again. “Steve, do you remember that dance you promised me? You were late, but you made it. Steve, do you remember how you stepped on my toes?” She laughed a little, breathlessly, hoping this was helping. “I thought you would blush yourself to death. Remember our dance, Steve? You have to come take me out again. You promised, Steve.”

“Peggy?” The only time she’d ever been happier to hear her name was when they’d found him, four months earlier. 

“Yes, Steve?”

“Thank you.” She could hear his teeth chattering.

“Of course, Captain.” She closed her eyes, sighing. “Any time.”

“Let’s not do this again, okay?” She laughed at that.

“I would be just fine with that.”

“We’re clearing out. You can send in agents to check what they left, but there’s not much,” Jones reported. 

“We’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: A steggy prompt- Steve is recovered from the ice after a year and seems to recover remarkably well until on an important mission he has a panic attack/flashback to the ice and Peggy is the only one who can help/calm him
> 
> I hope this fulfills what you were looking for, lovely nonny. I made myself emotional writing it. Also, I'm glad I got to work in some of the Commandos. I love them so much.
> 
> Send me more prompts, make me feel more emotions @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.comkeep away the chill


End file.
